


One Shot to the Heart

by BlazingNerz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon Souls, Drama, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gaming AU, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Ilse is a baker and Ymir helps, Injury, Overwatch - Freeform, Parties, Reiner is also on the football team, Sickness, Ymirs a Gaming geek and so are Annie Reiner and Bertolt, more to come as I update, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: "Well, Bert can handle it. We'll just have to make sure we can help keep him alive.""The defense is supposed to keep the attackers alive. Not the other way around." Annie grumbled. Ymir agreed."When have we ever done something normally?" Reiner shot back.--------------------------------------------Ymir Langnar, an 17 year old Junior, addicted to gaming and surprisingly baking as well (not that anyone had to know about the last part) , attends Sina highschool with her friends Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt. What happens when a day go wrong suddenly causes her to come face to face with the one and only Krista Lenz?(I swear the story is better than the summary I just suck at them )Edit: On Hiatus until March 16th, 2021 due to school!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mentioned Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mentioned Porco Galliard/Pieck, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Pieck Finger/Ilse Langnar, Reiner, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 34
Kudos: 199





	1. One Shot, One Kill

**_ArmoredBraun slain by TitsBeforeDcks_ **

"Ha!" Ymir cackled, watching Reiner's character fall limply in front of her own An echo of the word ' _fuck!_ ' filled her ears from her headphones moments after.

"Come on Braun. That's the 3rd time already, it's you and the skyscraper here, against me. It shouldn't be _that_ hard." The brunette spoke cockily into her mic. Quiet sounds of buttons clicking on the other side of her headset clued her into the fact that Reiner had respawned. As for his partner, who was playing Reinhardt, it was easier to see when the giant defensive character was making its way towards her instead of Reiner's Soldier 76.

"Fuck you, Freckles."

"Not interested," Ymir paused, a smug grin forming on her face as a flash at the bottom of her screen caught her attention. She pushed the corresponding button and watched as her character pulled out their sword, holographic dragon swirling around it.

"Now on the other hand if you have a _chick_ , that wants to fuck me I'd be more inclined to do so." Ymir continued, making Genji double jump and getting behind Bertholdt, killing him with 3 swings.

"Shit. Reiner watch out!" The taller males voice echoed in the party, Ymir clicked her buttons in a sequence, dashing forward to the soldier 76 rounding the corner of the building before killing him with the last two strikes of her sword, her ultimate disappearing right after. 

"After all, I can do a trick or two with my fingers, I'm sure they'd be happy about it." Ymir's husky voice spoke, she could feel the eye-roll Reiner was giving her, or would have given her if the eighteen year old wasn't busy muttering a string of swears on his end.

"Gross." 

Ymir jumped at the voice, her flinch causing her to mistakenly exit out of the private match.

"Annie? You're here? What the fuck! We'd been waiting for you!"

"I've been here for the last 15 minutes hearing Reiner rage and swear." The blondes blunt voice came through Ymir's headphones. The tall girl chuckled at that.

"What can I say? I'm just that good."

"Shut up, Ymir." Reiner growled and a chuckle from Bertholdt’s end filled the line.

"Since Annie's here, can we go into an actual match now?" Bertholdt questioned, A noise of affirmation left Ymir's lips before a box popped up on the corner of her television screen. 

**_LionHeart invited you to a game_ **

"I still can't believe Reiner got away with changing that." Ymir laughed, clicking the invite and joining Annie's party, watching the overwatch loading screen.

"I'm not spending money to change it." Annie replied with an annoyed tone, Reiner howled and Bertolt sighed. "And he's lucky I'm not there or he'd be picking his controller out of his ass."

A gulp followed blondes statement and Ymir shivered, that tiny girl could be terrifying when she wanted.

"When are you coming back?" Ymir questioned, watching as Annie took the four into a competitive lobby match. 

"Day after tomorrow."

Each chose their characters quickly. Ymir took Genji, Reiner snatched Solider 76, Bertholdt had Reinhardt, and Annie took Tracer. The last two random players in their team took Widowmaker and Mercy.

"Widowmaker should've been a defensive character…" Ymir muttered out. Reiner hummed in agreement before the buff male spoke.

"Well, Bert can handle it. We'll just have to make sure we can help keep him alive."

"The defense is supposed to keep the attackers alive. Not the other way around." Annie grumbled. Ymir agreed.

"When have we ever done something normally?" Reiner shot back.

"Touchè." The brunette laughed, before the friends suddenly became quiet. The countdown before the match began disappeared and Ymir instantly shot forward, using her double jump to access a higher part of the map before waiting. 

"D.Va to our right." Bertholdt spoke, Ymir flicked her joystick to the side and sure enough there was a D.Va, with a Moira right behind it.

"Bert, push 'em. Annie, teleport behind them, Reiner and I will cover you." Ymir ordered quickly, watching as Bertholdt's character held up his shield before walking forward. The D.Va unleashed her micro missiles, the barrage of bombs hitting Bertholdt's shield and draining most of its health. 

"Pin the D.Va.." Annie mumered, the voice barely heard through Ymir's headset. Bertholdt made his character walk a few more steps before they dropped their shield and charged the opponent's defensive tank. Annie used the opportunity to take advantage of Tracer's teleportation ability, appearing behind the dual attack-healer and firing, fighting the Moira as the other tried to drain her health.

The Widowmaker appeared nearby Ymir, suddenly firing off a shot and killing a Sombra that had appeared to help the Moira. 

**_ForSaken slain by QuietAssassin_ **

Ymir whistled, "Nice fucking shot." 

Annie quickly made work of Moira, turning to help Bertholdt with the pinned D.Va but swearing when she was taken out by a nearby Hanji. The arrow-bearing male easily took her out with low health. 

_"There's_ a D.Va, Moira, Hanji, Sombre, Mei, and Genji." Reiner spoke, running back to the center of the playing field as he had used his character's running ability to quickly scope out the remaining enemies.

Ymir nodded, more to herself than anyone because no one could actually see her. 

"Alright… Let's do this."

* * *

"Do I really have to go..?" Ymir groaned tiredly, gripping her pillow burying her face in it. An exasperated sigh was the response to her action as the pillow was snatched from her hands, the sudden light from the window blinding her as she hissed.

"Yes. Now get your ass up before your late, Ymir. I warned you about staying up that game, keep it up and it's going in my room." Her sister spoke, Ymir suddenly sat up and glared at her.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I hate you." The brunette mumbled, rising from her bed and beginning to do her morning routine. Ilse laughed.

"Yeah yeah, of course you do. Now hurry up so I can drop you off."

"Fine.."

* * *

"Thanks Ilse." The freckled girl got out of her sister's worn down car. It was small and it sometimes made weird noises, Ymir knew that, but it got the job done well enough and Ilse refused to spend money on a new car when, _"The old worked perfectly fine"_.

Ymir had a suspicion though that Ilse had used the money that should have gone towards repairing her car to give the brunette a new headset and gaming console for her birthday two weeks ago. Now instead of having to travel down to the nearby gaming shop to sit in the lounge and play away from home, Ymir was able to do so in the comfort of her own room. Yeah, she definitely felt guilty but.. nothing felt better than being able to kick the asses of rude dick-bearing people while laying on your own bed. Ymir would find a way to pay her back soon enough though, she had to.

"Always." Ilse reached over and ruffled Ymir's hair before the younger girl had gotten completely out of arm's reach, causing the taller girl to yelp and swat at her sister's hand, rushing out and closing the door behind her. Ymir grumbled, smoothing down her hair and watching Ilse pull away from the school before flinging her bag on one arm lazily and walking into the gates of Sina Highschool. 

"Another day. Another visit to hell." She mumbled to herself, before a heavy arm slung itself over her shoulder, her first instinct would have been to elbow whoever had the audacity to do such a thing in the gut, if she hadn't seen the accompanying male from a mile away. Bertholdt settled by her side and Reiner pulled Ymir into her, bear-like hand coming up to ruffle Ymir's hair.

"What's up Freckles?" Reiner gave a toothy grin and Ymir growled, wrestling his arm off of her and earning a deep laugh. 

"Fuck off dude. Stop it." Ymir's hands instantly went back to her hair, taking it out of the low, short ponytail it was in before messily redoing it. 

"That barely helped you do realize that right?" 

"I needed to get the male stench out of it." 

"Hey!" Reiner pouted, that was a sight to behold honestly, a 6ft, 209 pound male who looked like he could snap half of the male's in school in half easily, pouting because Ymir wouldn't let him ruffle her hair. 

He was a gigantic dork that somehow wormed his way into Ymir's life, but she wasn't complaining. 

"Sorry man. This hot bod of mine is reserved." Ymir patted her own stomach, Bertholdt let out a loud chuckle before realizing he did and covering his mouth. Ymir glared at him and Bertholdt let out another small chuckle, uncovering his mouth and speaking.

“I’m sorry but reserved? For who?”

“Me, Myself an-”  
  
“Krista.” Reiner interrupted the girl’s sarcastic comeback, smirking when Ymir’s face suddenly matched the color of a tomato and went to cover his stomach with his arms as Ymir slapped it. Reiner laughed clearly while Bert tried to hold his own, he failed however and soon the two tall men were laughing at Ymir’s expense. 

“I fucking hate you.. I hate you both, I want the fucking blonde back.” Ymir muttered, walking quicker and leaving the two men behind her as she went into her homeroom class. She let her backpack drop off her shoulder and to the ground before throwing her body into her seat, her hands rubbing at her cheeks as if they would be able to rub away the red that stained them.  
  
Krista Lenz, Sina High’s very own version of Miss. Perfect, smart, rich, selfless, hot.

Ymir groaned and laid her head on her desk, the cold wood cooling down her hot, reddened cheeks.  
  
And oh yeah, _taken._


	2. Double XP turns into Double...Blondes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup yall! Nerz here! I'm glad there are some people enjoying this story so far! I had the first two chapters already written out, but didn't post this one until now cause I didn't know if anyone would be interested. But it seems like you guys are, so here ya go!

"Are you coming to the football game tonight? There's a party over at Nanaba's after." Reiner spoke up when he saw Ymir's form trudging over to their usual lunch table in the corner of the quad. It was always just the four of them, but without Annie returning until the next day. Ymir sat next to Bertholdt, leaving Reiner by himself. 

"Nah… Call of Duty has double XP tonight, sorry as much as I love you Rei, I love my levels more." 

Reiner snorted at the response, rubbing the back of his neck before taking a bite out of his sandwich and speaking, words muffled as he chewed. 

"I get it."

Ymir had to admit, Reiner was tall, muscular, handsome she'd guess, if she was into burly and somewhat musky dudes. He had a strong gaze that girls seemed to swoon over. 

_"Ha, they don't know what I do."_ Ymir thought, Reiner was _nowhere_ near straight, not if how he looked at the lanky boy sitting next to her when he thought no one noticed was any indication. That, and Ymir's gaydar was just hella strong. That was probably another reason why the blonde chose to hang out with the small group instead of going to sit with the so called populars. 

A yellow bag filled Ymir's vision and she blinked, flinching slightly before focusing on the chip bag in front of her. Bertholdt held the bag with a silent question, gaze fixed on the shorter female. Ymir took the bag and spared a glance at Bertholdt before opening it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You sure you don't want to at least come to the after party, Ymir? Krista's gonna be there." Reiner piped up, his sandwich already devoured. A talent Ymir both admired and feared him for, how the hell did he eat so much so quickly.

"Like I'd be invited to that." Ymir laughed, popping another chip in her mouth and munching quietly.

"I'm invited and I'm extending the invitation to you. So by process of elimination you're invited too."

The freckled girl quirked an eyebrow, what was Reiner on?

"Process of elimination? What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Don't know, it sounded good in the moment." Reiner confessed sheepishly before clearing his throat and looking back at Ymir. "Come on Freckles, you don't even have to be there for long. Maybe 30 minutes and then you can get back to kicking ass on your games. Just come and say something to Krista."

A blush rose up Ymir's neck at the thought and she could feel the heat starting to rush to her cheeks, she grumbled and tilted her chips bag to her mouth, pouring the remaining crumbs from the bag and successfully covering the faint tint of her cheeks. 

"As much as going to a party to talk to a beautiful woman intrigues me." Ymir started once she finished eating, "One. She's taken," The brunette listed first, Reiner's eye twitched but she continued to let her talk, "Two, Krista Lenz wouldn't give me the time of day. Goddess or not, everyone has their limits, and Ymir Langnar seems to always cross them." She didn't mean to be as self-deprecating as she sounded, but hey, it was the truth, so there was no harm in saying it.

"I show up to school everyday in my sister's half broken down BMW, while she shows up in her own Mercedes-Benz. She comes to school in the newest Hollister and Armani and I thrift shop. Hell, the most expensive thing I own is my console and I don't know how the hell Ilse afforded that, I thank her everyday though," She crumbled the plastic bag in her hands, standing up and walking to the trashcan to dispose of it before returning to her table. "You just, you see Rei, a girl like Krista, she deserves the world. Someone that can give her things that I most certainly can't. She's probably straight anyway, even if she wasn't taken." Ymir sighed, looking up to see both Reiner and Bertolt grinning at her.

"What?"

"You're so gay, you know that right?"

"Shut the hell up!" 

* * *

"I don't wanna be your friend I wanna kiss your lips.." As soon as Ymir entered her and Ilse's home, she threw her bag onto the living room couch and dashed to her room. The only sound in the currently quiet house was that of Ymir's soft singing. 

"And I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath…" She entered her bedroom, nudging the door close with the bottom of her heel and instantly shedding herself of her shirt, throwing the garment of clothing somewhere in the corner of the room before making her way into her bathroom. The sarcastic brunette stretched an arm over her head when she walked into the bathroom, admiring the slight muscles that showed as she looked in the mirror.

"I am pretty hot if I do say so myself. Keep it up, Ymir." She joked with herself, letting out a low chuckle in the process. Just as Ymir was about to kick off her pants and enjoy a nice hot shower after a long, and in her opinion, unnecessary day of school, a faint echo of a phone blaring caught her attention. She groaned, rolling her eyes and preceding to ignore it, grinning to herself when it went quiet before letting out a loud swear when it started up again.

"Fuck! Who in the hell is calling me, I swear to every single…" An impressive vocabulary of swear words continued to leave her mouth as she walked back into her bedroom, snatching her phone off the bed without looking at the contact and swiping the icon across the screen.

"Langnar." 

"Ymir."

Ymir blinked in surprise at the voice on the other end, falling onto the bed behind her with her left arm spread across the sheets, right arm keeping the phone to her ear. "Ilse? Aren't you still at work?" The shorter girl rarely called Ymir while at work, if anything, she'd text.

An annoyed huff was the response before Ilse’s voice filled the line again, _“_ Yeah…I really need a favor from you though. Thomas called in sick to work and Petra is already out on a delivery so. _,.”_

“Let me guess,” A sigh, “You need me to deliver an order?”

“Bingo. You can take my car and everything, I’ll catch a ride back with Petra when she's done.” 

Ymir stood up, pinning the phone between shoulder and ear, “You are so lucky you're my sister, let me shower. I'll be there soon.” 

“Thank you ‘Mir. I owe you one, love you.”

“Love you too..” A click was the only indication that Ymir’s sister ended the call. Ilse ran a small bakery, and when Ymir says small it means a hole in the wall, small as shit bakery. Her older sister had just started it this year, and so far nothing really exciting happened with it. She received enough orders and customers to prevent her from going bankrupt, but not enough to move her and Ymir out of the small apartment they lived in. But hey, Ilse always wanted to look on the bright side of things, _We’ve already got so many customers Ymir! And we haven't even been open a full year yet, can you imagine what it'll be like in the next few months?_

Ymir laughed at the thought, Ilse’s eyes had shone so brightly during that conversation. The freckled brunette was just happy to see her older sister being able to do what she loved for a career, and Ymir had to admit, baking was pretty fun- not that any of her friends would ever know she felt that way. 

As Ymir played with the handles in the shower, testing the warmth of the water before stepping in with all her naked glory. She smiled to herself.

She was going to miss the Call of Duty event today, and as much as that pissed her off, the smiling image of Ilse in her mind made warmth fill her heart.

“I'm going soft.” Ymir laughed, hands running through her wet hair, starting to wash it. 

* * *

It had taken fifteen minutes for Ymir to walk to the bus station, and another twenty to finally get to Ilse. The tall female exited the bus, hands stuck in the pockets of a black, ‘My Chemical Romance’ sweatshirt that Ymir had thrown on. Her hair was still wet from her shower as well. Her face was in her phone as she played a game, only peeking up every so often to make sure she was still going the right way.

“No, no, no, no, _shit._ ” Ymir eyebrows knitted in frustration as she frowned, closing out the app and opening up her messages.

 **Angry Tiny Midget (5:42 PM):** _you would think you'd learn eventually_

A cackle came from the 17 year old as she read over her best friend's nickname. If Annie ever found out that, that was the freckled girl's contact name for her, Ymiir’s face would end up on the side of a milk cartoon. 

**Ymir (5:42 PM):** _I still beat your ass in overwatch shut up_

 **Angry Tiny Midget (5:44 PM):** _oh no, whatever shall I do_

Ymir snorted, she could hear the blonde’s voice saying that.

 **Angry Tiny Midget (5:45PM):** _yugioh is still my shit and you lost, so pay up_

Yes the two had bet on the online card game, Ymir doesn't know why she continues to always try and wager with Annie. As much as she hated defeat, Annie knew YuGiOh like the back of her hand, hell, she could probably recite all the trap,spell and monster cards in her sleep. Nobody had ever beaten the smaller girl at the game, no matter how many times her, Reiner, and Bertholdt were tried.

 **Ymir (5:45 PM):** _a girl who knows what she wants, I like that in a woman_

 **Angry Tiny Midget (5:46PM)** : _i think i vomited a little bit_

 **Ymir (5:46PM):** _fuck you Leonhardt_

 **Tiny Angry Midget (5:46PM):** _im sure you'd like that_

Ymir laughed again, the noise rumbling in her chest as she cackled. Annie had been gone since summer on a trip with her family, even missing the first two weeks of school as well. Ymir loved Bertolt and Reiner, but Ymir had been friends with Annie since damn near birth, and there was something about messing with the tiny ball of anger that made her enjoy life just the tiniest bit more. 

Ymir finally sent the next message, her end the bargain for losing. She was going to bring Annie some of the donuts from Ilse’s bakery the next day at school.

 **Ymir (5:48PM):** _glaze?_

 **Tiny Angry Midget (5:49PM):** _hell yeah_

She pocketed her phone with a shake of her head, Annie was a slut for donuts,

“What's up baking fuckers.” Ymir announced her entry before Ilse even spotted her. When she did, her older sister fixed her with a stern glare and Ymir just smugly smiled back. 

“Do you seriously have to do that every time you walk in here?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. I do.” She nodded towards a pigtailed girl in greeting as she walked over to Ilse. Mina smiled at Ymir before going back to stirring ingredients in a bowl. “So what secret mission do you have for me today Commander Langnar?”

“Commander? Isn't that from the battle of the titans game or whatever you play?”

“Attack On Titan.” Ymir corrected with a snort, Ilse cheeks flushed slightly but she just rolled her eyes.

“Same thing, anyways. You see those boxes over there?” She pointed to the right and golden eyes followed her before blinking in shock. In the direction shown, there were at least six white donut boxes stacked on top of one another, with a plastic container filled with an assortment of cookies off to the side.

“Why are there so many?” The slight confusion in her voice stood out and Ilse laughed in response.

“Big order came in earlier. Mina, I, and Petra when she was here, had to bake our asses off to get it done. The person paid over five hundred dollars for it though,” Ymir’s mouth gaped, “Even though the total was way less, they said they wanted to compensate us for the last minute order.”

“Rich assholes just wasting their money… works for us though so jokes on the- Ow!” The younger female held a hand to the back of her head, rubbing the spot Ilse just slapped.

“They just helped out with getting my car fixed, and this month's groceries so you should be grateful. I need you to deliver this to their house and be on your best behavior too, I would prefer to keep this customer if they like the sweets, do you understand?” 

“Yes, holy hell old lady I get it… Where am I going?” Her hand was still rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head as she talked, her sister handed her a sheet of paper with an address written on it.

“Someone named Ms.Wilson ordered it.”

“Wilson, Wilson… Alright.” Ymir commented before grabbing four of the boxes, balancing before glancing over at Mina. “Hey shorty, whaddya say you help me out?” 

It didn't take long for the two to load the baked goods in Ilse’s car before the highschool junior drove off. Ymir thanked the heavens above for her phone’s GPS, because she truly has to clue as to where she was fucking. The neighborhood she entered as she got closer was nothing she was used to, but that made sense, after all Ymir was on a permit at her school. The freckled girl had done everything in her power to not go to her home highschool, Marleyan High, the whole school was filled with a bunch of wannabes. Wannabe hot, Wannabe cool, Wannabe smart, Wannabe rich.. It was not her cup of tea, that was for sure. She remembered the first few days of freshman year, Annie had to attend Marleyan high instead of Sina due to paperwork being filed incorrectly. The blonde had been kicked out because breaking some poor kids nose before the second day was even done. 

“Don't mess with the LionHeart.” Ymir laughed at her own stupidity before turning into a driveway, even through her closed windows, she could hear music playing loudly and voices shouting. 

“I guess that explains the shit ton of food, yeesh.” She exited the vehicle, the sounds of the ongoing party becoming much clearer once the metal barrier was gone. Ymir didn’t even attempt to grab the boxes out of the back, with the amount of people she could hear, someone could come out and help her. Instead, she just made her way towards the door of the surprisingly large home, knocking three times before standing back with her hands in her pockets. A faint call of _‘Coming!’_ echoed from inside and Ymir truly couldn’t tell if it was male or female, but when another louder voice boomed _‘Turn the music down some!’_ , she knew her answer. 

“Hel- Ymir?” Well, shit.  
  
“Hey Dumbass.” She stated deadpan, staring the taller blonde in the face as Reiner spluttered slightly.

“The fuck are you doing here?”  
  
Ymir pointed over her shoulder at Ilse’s car, the white boxes peeking out from the backseats window. “Someone ordered a shit ton of sweets from Ilse to be delivered here. Ms.Wilson?”

Realization dawned over Reiner’s features like a punch to the face. He nodded quickly and called over his shoulder, “Nanaba! The sweets are here!”, before he stepped outside with Ymir. “Let me help you out.”  
  
“Nanaba’s last name is Wilson?” Ymir asked as they walked back to the car, opening the door and watching as Reiner grabbed 5 boxes by himself, seemingly unaffected by the weight. The freckled girl grabbed the last donut box and stacked the cookie tray on top.   
  
“Yeah.. how do you not know that? We’ve known her since middle school.”

“ _You’ve_ known her since middle school.” She corrected with a scoff, “Not to be rude buddy, but I can only handle one dumbass jock at a time.”  
  
“Hey! Annie did MMA,, that’s a sport.” He whined.  
  
“My limit is one per gender.”

“Flattering..” He mumbled, letting Ymir walk into the house before him. The music had been turned down significantly and made being there slightly more bearable.  
  
“You called me, Rei?” Nanaba appeared out of seemingly nowhere, Ymir decided she needed a bell because she scared the hell out of her, before noticing the boxes in both of their hands.   
  
“Oh nice, the sweets are here.” Nanaba looked up and locked eyes with Ymir. “Hey Ymir.” She nodded.   
  
“Sup.” She’d never understand the looks or respect she was given just for being friends with a loaf like Reiner, but she wasn’t complaining, most of the school stayed away from her because of her looks alone, that and the fact that she was usually always around Annie, another stoic looking person. Hell, if she didn’t grow up with Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt, she’d probably be gaming alone; the thought didn’t bother her too much.   
  
“You can just sit that stuff over here.” When Nanaba spoke again, it knocked Ymir out of her daze. She followed the muscled woman over to her kitchen, laying the assortment of goods across the marble countertops. 

“So uh…” An awkward pause came over Ymir as she finally set the food down, messing with the inside of her sweatshirt. A nervous tick she did that not even she realized at times. “This is where I leave then, thanks for the order.” She spoke to Nanaba, making sure to be as polite as Ilse said, or attempt to. When Ymir made a step to move and exit through the open kitchen door, Nanaba’s voice piped up.  
  
“You’re welcome to stay if you want? There’s food out back. Reiner was actually barbequing.” She revealed and with that statement Reiner’s eyes widened and he cursed, rushing outside before anything could burn. Nanaba laughed and Ymir looked at her with a questioning look.   
  
“Bertholdt made sure everything was fine on the grill when Reiner came to answer the door. I just like to see him panic.”

She let her lips twitch, the tell tale of a grin forming. “That’s fucked.”  
  
“Might be. But it’s funny.” Nanaba smirked at her.

Ymir allowed herself to laugh at that, Nanaba’s smug grin only grinning as she did. 

“Excuse me?” A voice spoke from behind Ymir and she froze, she didn’t even have to turn around to recognize it. That sound haunted her in more ways than one.

“S-Sorry.” Moving to the side in an everything but graceful fashion, the person behind her giggled.  
  
“Don’t apologise. I just really wanted a donut.” Krista replied lightheartedly, passing by Ymir in the doorway and greeting Nanaba before grabbing one of the sweet confections out of their box. Nanaba waved the red cup in her hand in acknowledgement to the tiny, blonde beauty that walked in. Ymir just stayed to the side of the doorway, face flushed and eyes following Krista. A mild annoyance entered her though when Ymir caught the glances Nanaba shot at Krista’s backside. Nanaba was close friends with Krista, Ymir knew that much at least, so if Ymir knew she was taken, Nanaba should too. Why the hell was she checking her out?   
  
“Kris’ actually told me about the bakery, said the donuts were really good so I decided to get some for the party. I had no idea you worked there though.” Her gaze slid over to the person deep in thought, tilting her head when no response sounded from Ymir. “Ymir?”   
  
Ymir shook her head and blinked, “Huh? Sorry, I zoned out.”

“You work at that bakery? L’s place?”

“No actu-” Ymir was still playing the polite party guest, she honestly wanted nothing more than to leave and go back to her house and shoot some zombies. It was enough having to be around a bunch of jocks, but with her object of affection in the room and Ymir trying her damnest not to look back at her, it was too much. Damn Ilse.

“It’s her sister's bakery. Right?” Krista offered, looking over at Ymir when she asked for confirmation. Ymir’s brain felt like it was giving out right then and there, the blonde’s eyes were entirely too blue.  
  
“Y-Yeah, Ilse owns it,” A thought crossed her mind and the slight blush on Ymir’s face faded slowly as pure confusion filled her features instead. “Wait, how’d you know that?” 

“I’ve been inside before and recognized your sister, she’s always the one that’s at the register when I go. But I kind of pieced it together, L’s place.. I always see your sister and plus you’re guy’s last name is Langnar so..”

Pure shock showed on Ymir’s face at the revelation. The freckled girl knew she must’ve looked stupid because Nanaba started snickering. Krista just continued to look at her with those big, crystal-like soft eyes.

_Holy hell stop looking at me like that please, please please to the pokemon Arceus above_

“Yeah, you’re right alright.” Ymir laughed quietly, trying to play off the warmth and nerves that were building inside of her, the feeling only tenfolded when Krista smiled at her. “I’m surprised you know my name though, most people don’t so that little bakery never makes them think twice..” Ymir knew the only reason she was forming semi-normal sentences was because of Nanaba’s presence. If it was a one on one with her and Krista, she would’ve died on the spot.

“We’ve only been attending the same highschool for three year. Plus you're Reiner’s best friend, of course I know you.” Krista laughed lightly, an expression on her face that looked like she couldn't believe Ymir thought she didn't know her. The tan girl was suddenly all too aware of the speedy beat of her heart. 

“A-Ah… Guess I'm the only one that's bad with names.”

“Not really, I only really notice the people I'm interested in. There's absolutely too many people at Sina to remember them all.” Cue record scratch, what did she just say? Ymir could hear the noise around her dimming to a buzz as blood rushed to her ears, she was hella glad her sun-kissed skin wouldn't reveal the blush too easily. She really didn't know what to say to that, did you even respond to something like that? Before she could open her mouth and potentially utter something embarrassing, somebody knocked into her, sending her into the counter to her right. Normally, Ymir would've started tackling shit and going off on whoever did it, but she was still recovering from Krista’s words.

“Eren! Watch out, that was rude you almost knocked Ymir over!” Krista scolded the male that walked in. Her mood instantly soured once she registered his name, Historia’s fucking boyfriend, and Reiner’s teammate.

“She was in the w-!” 

“Eren.” The blonde cut Eren off, her hands positioned on her hips and a glare written on her features. Ymir shouldn't have found that as attractive as she did. But loe and behold, here she was gay panicking over honestly the most gorgeous girl she had laid eyes on right infront other. Angry, annoyed, happy, whatever. Krista was the literal embodiment of an Angel. 

“Shit.. Alright, Alright.” The boy in trouble turned to Ymir, rubbing his palm against the back of his neck. “Sorry Langnar, didn't mean to bump you that hard. Mikasa told me she saw Reiner carrying in the boxes and I had to come get some."

Ymir sighed and waved him off, pleased when he seemed content enough with the action before digging into the boxes. This shit was too much, she saw why she didn't come to parties.

“I should really go anyway..” She looked at Nanaba as the rugby player looked like she wanted to say something, “I know, you welcomed me in but I've gotta be honest. Parties just aren't my thing really yknow? I've gotta pick up Ilse from work anyway.” She lied, “Uh, thanks for the order though. Enjoy the food, L’s place leaves a smile on your face, or whatever shit my sister says.” Ymir gave a half-assed wave before hightailing it out of the party. She went through so many emotions too quickly for her liking, annoyance at missing her even, flustered and confused from Krista, which to be truthful she still wasn't over if her rapid heartbeat and sweating palms were any clue as she gripped the steering wheel in her hands. All that, only to end up pissed again, she couldn't help it, whenever she saw Krista's loud mouth boyfriend it bothered her to no end, even if he didn't do anything to her.

Ymir let out a deep exhale, foot relaxing on the pedal of the car as she came to a red light.

“Hey Siri.” Her cracked phone screen came to life in the cup holder. “Call Midget.”

“Calling Tiny Angry Midget.” As the iconic iPhone ringtone filled the silence of the car, Ymir blinked and her eyebrows furrowed at a thought.

 _Did Krista call me Ymir?_ Her last name she could understand her knowing because of classes, but her first? Did Reiner talk about her that much that Krista would just know? Ymir made a noise as her grip on the wheel tightened and she felt heat rise through her again. Her head fell forward and rested on top of the steering wheel, nearly hitting the horn in the process. What the hell was going on?


	3. Yeah, It's Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men... Chapter 3 !! Enjoy!

"Wait you're telling me you actually spoke with Krista?" 

Ymir rolled her eyes, was it really that unbelievable? She had been telling them all of second period, their science teacher, Hanji Zoë was too engrossed in their lesson to even notice them chattering away in the back.

"Yes! If you need someone to vouch, ask Nanaba. She saw the whole thing."

"There's no way your freckled ass did that and came to school the next day." Annie's blunt voice broke through the conversation, Ymir snarled and turned around in her seat. 

"I think I preferred you two-hundred and fifty miles away."

"Don't act like you didn't miss me."

"There's not much to miss." Ymir commented with a smug smirk, chuckling when Annie growled under her breath.

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"If I didn't know any better I'd really think you two hated each other.." Reiner sighed, turning to face the front of the class. 

"At this point, I'm starting to." Annie lamely replied, glaring at Ymir who was laughing louder by the minute. 

"Ymir? Annie? Care to share with the class what's so funny?" Ymir froze, slowly facing the front of the room. Her classmate's eyes were on her and Hanji was looking between her and the blonde.

"Sorry teacher. Ymir was catching me up on what I missed in class, but then Reiner farted." Annie responded with a deadpan expression.

Reiner eyes widened and he sputtered, face turning red as he jerked around in his seat, looking at Annie. "W-What? Annie!!"

Annie's usual blank stare was situated on her face, making it extremely hard to prove that she was lying. Hanji tilted their head and turned their gaze to Reiner, concern seeming to show in their eyes. 

"Reiner, are you okay? Do you need a few minutes to step outside?"

"N-no teacher Zoë, I'm sorry, I'm alright now…"

Ymir wheezed, if she couldn't breathe before from laughing at Annie. She was going to have a stroke from laughing at the embarrassed, grumbling Reiner. Annie dipped her head into her notebook, a small smile working her way to her face. Ymir didn't miss the way Bertholdt was trying to hold in his laugh either.

Ah, poor dorky, loveable pain in the ass Reiner. That's the consequences one has to take when they're a part of the friend group. 

* * *

"Aw, Come on you big baby, Annie was just joking around." Ymir snickered, grinning up at Reiner as he walked beside her on her right. The blonde male wore a frown on his features, cheeks still a dim pink from the embarrassing event earlier. Bertholdt had been trying to console him the whole time they walked down the hall to no avail. Annie was on Ymir's left, a white box with the words  _ 'L's place' _ printed across the top in her arms as she ate the donuts inside. Lunch had just started 6 minutes ago and already 2 out of the dozen donuts were gone.

When Ymir finally glanced over and noticed, she facepalmed with a chuckle. "For Christ's sake Annie, do you even chew?"

"Sometimes."

"Don't die please." Bertholdt had suddenly spoken up, weary eyes looking at the shortest of the group. 

Annie looked him dead in the eyes before saying, "No promises." And going right back to the doughy sweets.

"Twenty bucks she chokes on the fourth donut."

"Ymir!" Bertholdt scolded and Ymir cackled, bending over slightly as the four stopped at their usual table. Everyone besides the wheezing brunette sat down. 

"What? She can't be a vacuum forever, she's bound to get vibed checked some time."

"She's not wrong." Reiner huffed out a laugh, still a bit upset but starting to get over it. Bertholdt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Don't encourage her, Reiner."

"If she's right, she's right! Honestly, Annie's barely five foot-"

"Fuck you." Annie interrupted between bites.

Reiner continued, "How many donuts do you think she's possibly capable of eating before she pops."

"Like Cell did during the Cell games when Goku had to Instant Transmission him away?" Ymir offered, Reiner nodded.

"Exactly."

"Only you would reference an anime in real life." Bertholdt responded, Reiner grinned nudging the male sitting next to him.

"Don't act like you don't know exactly what we're talking about."

"Sadly."

“Or like Majin Vegeta.”   
  
Ymir looked over at Annie, “You would bring up that arc.”   
  
“Hey, the only reason you hate that arc is because Videl got her ass beat during that tournament and you’re gay for her.”   
  
“I know you are, but what am I.” Annie rolled her eyes at Ymir's childish response, starting to comment back to the smug freckled girl before she felt someone’s eyes on her. Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned around, catching a raven hair girl look away quickly.

“Stop talking so loud Ymir, the fucking mute is looking at us now.” Annie grumbled when she faced her table again, pulling up her hoodie with a scowl. “She’s weird.”   
  
“We have no right to call anyone weird and you know that.”   
  
“Yeah, well still. She’s weird, I’d rather not draw her attention.” When Ymir never sent back a smart-ass comment the blonde rose and eyebrow and looked up at her friend. A confused expression on her features before understanding dawned on her and her bored expression returned. Krista was friend’s with Mikasa, and if Annie was right..  _ Yup _ , She thought as she glanced over her shoulder. The attractive female was sitting on Mikasa’s left, the exact direction Ymir was staring in. Armin, Eren, Connie, Sasha, and Jean surrounded them as well.   
  
“Gay.” She announced to the table, causing Reiner and Bertholdt to start laughing. Reiner sometimes got carried away, and this was one of those times. His voice boomed in the area they were in as he howled, Annie saw Ymir shake her head and suddenly come back to life, face red as she barked at Reiner to shut up.   
  
Bertholdt had gone quiet as he and Annie realized that all of the kid’s in the area had their eyes on them, including Krtista’s table. The freckled female and jock male continued to bicker, with Bertholdt trying to calm them down. Annie felt like slamming her head on the table to knock herself out, or maybe she could knock out Reiner and Ymir, either would work.

“Can  _ both _ of you shut up?” She growled out the words, grabbing the side of Ymir’s shirt and yanking her down until she could speak into her ear. “You’re little not-so-secret crush is staring at us, so unless you want her to see you acting like a damn fool. I suggest you be quiet.” She let her go and Ymir bounded up, back suddenly rigid and straight as ears turned an even brighter red than before.   
  
_ So fucking gay _

Annie spared one last glance over at Krista’s table and her eyes narrowed. Krista was looking directly at her and laughing. _ What the fuck?  _ Annie’s annoyance must’ve shown on her face because as soon as Krista noticed her attention on her, she shook her head and pointed at Ymir.   
  
_ So she’s laughing at Ymir?  _ Annie thought, it made sense, she had to admit, Ymir was acting like a dumbass at the time. But Krista wasn’t really the one to do something rude like that? Not from what she knew of her, but then again that was only the things Ymir rambled about. She started to open her mouth but paused as Krista kept pointing at her freckled friend and mouthing something. Annie squinted, trying to focus on whatever she was saying.   
  
“Get Ymir.” She finally made out before blinking in surprise before looking at Ymir, who was back at arguing with Reiner again, damn fools, and back at Krista with a raised eyebrow. Krista just nodded.    
  
“Hey freckled casanova.” Annie kicked Ymir’s leg from underneath the table, making the girl yelp in pain and glare down at her.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Krista wants you.”   
  
“Kri- She what?” Ymir’s voice squeaked on the last part and Annie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As a gay, she knew gay panic and how it affect them, but good lord Ymir was a different story.   
  
“She wants you. I don’t know why, look at her.” Annie jerked her head to the side, turning her head with Ymir as the brunette looked over. Krista was smiling and waving her hand in a ‘come here’ motion. Ymir looked around before pointing at herself, and at that Annie had to roll her eyes, she couldn’t help it. Krista giggled and nodded again.   
  
“What the fuck…” Ymir spoke in a low voice, but nevertheless stood up and walked across the quad to where Krista sat. 

Annie stared at her friends back for a few more seconds before turning back around and looking in surprise at her donut box. She had not eaten that many so… She looked up and glared at Reiner who was frozen in the act of taking a bite.   
  
“Motherfucker.”    
  
“Oh, haha, look at the time, got to go.” Reiner shot straight up, running back into the school. Annie looked at him, looked at the frightened Bertholdt, and back to her box. She’d deal with Reiner later, she still had six donuts waiting on her.   


* * *

  
“Uh.. you wanted me?” Ymir managed to say when she reached Krista’s table, arms at her sides lamely before she decided to stick them in her pockets.    
  
_ Maybe you’ll look more threatening instead of a nervous wreck. _

“Well hi too you too, Ymir.” Krista joked and Ymir froze slightly before messing with the inside of her sweatshirt pocket.   
  
“Hey..” Krista tilted her head, a wrinkle in her face as she frowned slightly. Why did she look cute even when she frowned? Fuck, Ymir was whipped for a girl who she barely even knew. Krista opened her mouth to talk but Eren’s loud voice carried over.   
  
“Why are you taking so long Kris’? Jeez, hey Langnar?”   
  
Ymir held back the snarl she wanted to let show on her face, but she couldn’t hold back the slight annoyance in her voice. “What?”   
  
Eren held up his hands in a surrendering motion, laughing to himself. “Jesus don’t bite my head off just yet.” Christ, Ymir hated his guts.    
  
“I’m not. What do you want?”   
  
“Does your sister cater?”   
  
Ymir’s eyebrow’s furrowed, “Huh?”   
  
“The bakery? It’s your sisters right? That’s what Kris’ told us yesterday.” Krista talked about Ymir?   
  
“Uh, yeah she does. Why?” Ymir responded, but her eyes were on Krista, who seemed to be looking anywhere besides Ymir.   
  
“She open for orders?”   
  
Ymir blinked, “Yes..”

“Cool. Armin’s having a birthday in a few days and we wanted to know if we could get a cake and like a bunch of sweets from her place? Yesterday was the first time all of us except Krista tasted anything from there and it was really good.” Despite Ymir’s dislike of the male speaking, she couldn’t help the pride that swelled in her chest from the comment. That was her sister.   


“Uh, what day?”    
  
“Saturday.” The freckled girl dug her phone out of her pocket, clicking the button on the side to power it on and check the date. It was Wednesday, she pocketed her device before rubbing the back of her head.   
  
“Well. The cake she can do easily.. The rest I guess it depends on how much extra you guys want. She doesn’t exactly have the largest staff available..”   
  
“Not much, it would only be a small party really.” Armin brought up, “Us of course.. Reiner and Bert and then Annie and you, if you would like.” Wait what?   
  
“Huh, You’re inviting me and Annie?” Armin shrugged.   
  
“Reiner and Bertholdt talk about you guys alot, we’ve all wanted to meet you for a while. Krista and I have mentioned inviting you guys to a few of our hangouts when we invite Reiner but he always says that you’ll probably say no. I’m guessing he never actually asks though?”   
  
“Never.”   
  
“Well you’re welcome if you want, I can send the address.” Ymir knew she had Armin’s number from a sophomore class english project, she never used it since.

“Uh… Parties aren’t really my thing.. I don’t know if Reiner’s mentioned.”   
  
“It’ll be a really small party though.” Krista spoke, “Please?” Ymir’s brain pretty much broke down.   
  
“I- Fine, I’ll think about it.. If I can convince the midget to come, I’ll go.” An unreadable emotion crossed Krista’s face and before Ymir could even comment on it, the blonde clapped her hands together with a smile. “Uh.. right. But what about the cake and stuff? Do you guys know what you want?”   
  
“Armin likes lemon and red velvet.” Eren offered, seemingly proud of himself. Ymir, dare she say it, chuckled.    
  
“Ilse can bake a few different things with that in mind.”

“Chocolate too?!” Sasha almost yelled, eyes sparkling, Ymir laughed.

“Chocolate too.”   
  
“I’m not really familiar with the bakery..” Armin looked genuinely sad at the fact, before a smirk showed on the nerdy boy’s face as he continued. “But Krista is, Kris’ do you think you could pick out a few things for me?” Why the hell did everyone suddenly get quiet.   


“Yeah… I can do that.” Krista mumbled and Ymir was confused to fuck, this was a weird experience. Mikasa had pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth, and Eren had gone to try and steal some of Sasha’s fries.    
  
“There’s three days until Saturday. Ilse usually likes to time everything so she can have everything freshly baked the day of. So I guess you could just call up there later tod-”

“Do you think I would be able to text you?” Ymir’s pulse sped up slightly, she cleared her throat before speaking again.   
  
“Me?”

Krista’s eyes widened slightly and she quickly waved her hands in front of her. “It’s totally fine if not, I just thought it might have been a bit easier since we went to school and all..” That made no sense in Ymir’s head but getting the Goddess’s number? Hell yeah, suck it Eren.   
  
“Uh no, If you’d rather text that’s alright with me..” She pulled out her phone again, flipping it over in her hand and opening it before handing it to Krista with an empty contact in the screen, “If you could type your number in though that would make things a hell of a lot easier.” “Right! Okay.” Krista smiled, taking the phone and tapping on the screen. 

“How long has your sister had the bakery?” This time the voice was from Mikasa, the usually quiet girl speaking up, tugging the scarf down from her mouth before bringing it back to its normal position after she was done. 

“Uh, around 6 months? Not that long, she’s wanted me to spread the news around school but as you can see,” She motioned to herself by pulling her sweatshirt down by its pockets. “Not really the most popular, or outgoing.” She took her phone back from Krista with a nod of thanks and a slight blush. She sent a quick text to Krista, letting her know that it was Ymir before continuing to talk. “I’m surprised Krista knows about it at all honestly."

“Krista’s got a bad sugar tooth. And when I say bad she eats more than our human trash can right here.” Connie jabs a finger into Sasha’s side, who in turn tries to lick his cheek. “Ew! Gross Sash!” He was laughing.   
  
“Oh, kinda like our Vacuum over there.” Ymir had started to turn around to point at Annie only to see the tiny girl standing behind her. Ymir jumped back, nearly crashing into Armin in the process. “Fuck, sorry.. Annie fucking hell, you neeed a goddamn bell.” Annie just stared at her.

“I could tell you were talking shit.”   
  
“Spidey senses?”

“No, I just know you.” Ymir rolled her eyes and put an arm around Annie. “This is our human vacuum. With sweets anyway, put a box of donuts in front of her and she will have them gone in milliseconds.”

“Stop being extra, Langnar.”   
  
“Last names now? I’m terrified.” Ymir sarcastically drawled, “Where’s that dozen I gave you before lunch started?” Annie stayed quiet and Ymir turned to the table of people in front of her. “See what I mean?”   
  
“You ate a dozen donuts in less than forty minutes?” Eren had said, his voice mostly in awe. Annie’s cheeks turned pink and looked away.    
  
“I came over here because Pieck’s at the table and wanted to say hi. But I think I’d rather leave.” Ymir’s face perked up. 

“Pieck?” She turned around to see the tired looking girl at her table before grinning broadly. “Pieck!” The tall girl rushed away, much to the confusion of the others. Annie sighed.   
  
“Her sister's best friend.” She stated before walking away, missing the way Mikasa glanced down the moment Annie appeared.

* * *

‘“Hey you.” Pieck greeted Ymir, hugging the younger girl. Ymir laughed and hugged back, looking over to Annie when she looked over, “Hey Annie it’s your height twin.”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
Ymir chuckled and looked at the 22 year old in front of her, “What the hell are you doing here?”   
  
“What? I can’t visit my favorite highschoolers?” Pieck faked a hurt expression before she sat between Bertholdt and Reiner, the blonde having returned when Annie left the table. She put her arms around both of their shoulders, hugging them. “Why are all of you so freaking tall..”   
  
“We drank our milk.” Reiner grinned broadly, flexing his arms to show off his biceps, causing everyone at the table to laugh and Pieck to shake her head fondly.   
  
“Still reminds me of those noodle arms you had when you were eight.” She poked at his arm and Reiner pouted.    
  
“Is nobody questioning how she just came on campus.” Annie pointed out and Pieck looked over.   
  
“Annie your school is literally an open campus, I think anybody could come in unnoticed if they really wanted.” Pieck responded and Annie shrugged.   
  
“You’re right.”   
  
“Does Ilse know you're here?” Bertholdt asked and Pieck showed a small smug grin.   
  
“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her yeah?”   
  
“Hey…” Ymir started, walking around the table and behind Pieck, putting her hands on her shoulders and bending down. Pieck lifted her head backwards to look at Ymir, “Whaddya say you get me out of here?”   
  
“‘Mir..” Ilse had Pieck down as another adult that could take Ymir out of class early without any questions.   
  
“I mean it! It’s lunch and I only have PE and Art left, both subjects that I am currently aceing mind you.” Ymir might’ve been a gaming geek but she could play the hell out of some basketball or soccer.   
  
“You mean the only subjects?”

“Annie shut the fuck up.” She said through gritted teeth, smiling down at the shorter lady she had her hands on. “Please Pieck?”   
  
“I’ll do it if you go shopping with me. I want to get something for Ilse.”   
  
Ymir’s eye twitched, she hated shopping but if it was for Ilse…

“Deal.”


	4. Unknown Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieck may or may not be a bit OOC in here, she's hard to write but I love her character sm

"No. I already told you last time that that was the final one."

"Please 'Mir?" Pieck had puppy dog eyes and Ymir growled, snatching the dress out of her hand and stomping into the fitting room. She didn't miss the smirk Pieck had on her face though after she agreed.

"I'm only doing this because you got me out of the hell hole."

"Just admit that you love me."

"Dear, beautiful, annoying Pieck. Even I can't lie to you like that sweetheart." She stated bitterly before disappearing into the stall, Pieck laughed.

A few moments later, Ymir exited the stall. A short, strapless black dress hugging the small amount of curves she had. She didn't look ugly by a long shot, but there were definitely clothes that could do her more justice. 

“Fucking hell, Pieck. If you're going to make me try on shit at least make it a suit.” Ymir commented, awkwardly messing with the bottom of the dress when she appeared in front of Pieck. A scowl etched on her face,

“Noted.” Pieck spoke with a smile, eyes scanning Ymir’s body. “You're right anyway, your build would look hotter in a suit.”

“I'm not your fucking Barbie doll, Pieck.” Ymir called out as she went back to change, Pieck had busted out laughing. The melodious sound filling the small room around them. The freckled gamer came back with the material bunched in her arms, before throwing it at Pieck who hung it up on a go back rack.

“What color for Ilse? Tasmanian or Blue?"

“Tasmanian isn't a color, I'm not that stupid, I'm acing art remember?”

“Just testing you, but seriously, royal blue or orchid green?” Pieck held up two different dresses in her hands. Ymir looked between the two before motioning to the dress in her right. A royal blue dress that criss-crossed in the back, along with having a slit in the side to give off a casual-sexy vibe. 

“Blue. She has some really pretty earrings that would go well with it.”

“Blue it is then.” The green dress met the same as the black one before the two women made their way to the front of the store to check out. A blonde male named Hannes, who honestly seemed a little tipsy but what the hell did it matter to Ymir, scanned the item.

“That'll be 54.65.”

“You spoil Ilse every time you come around.” Ymir laughed as Pieck handed over her debit card. 

“She works hard. She deserved this and more, even if she didn't. She's my best friend so really she qualifies for being spoiled either way.”

“She does, doesn't she.” Ymir said more to herself than to Pieck. But the other still gave a light hum, thanking Hannes when he handed over the shopping bag and nudged Ymir slightly, waking her up from whatever trance she was in before they walked out of the store. 

“Alright your turn.”

Ymir’s eyebrows furrowed, “My turn?”

“My best friend has a shitty little sister whom I also love, so she qualifies in the spoil package.” Pieck looked up at Ymir, the freckled girl was pouting and Pieck couldn't help giggling. She nudged the taller girl again, “Come on ‘Mir.”

“I really just want pancakes.” 

It was 2:30 pm but damn it, if Annie was a slut for donuts, Ymir was a slut for pancakes. Pieck fondly rolled her eyes with a laugh on her breath.

“When do you not?”

“Pancakes are really fucking good…”

“Pancakes it is.”

“Pieck?”

“Yes, Ymir?”

“Am I in heaven?” Pieck wheezed.

* * *

Everything was going quite well with Pieck until Ymir realized that she had left her keys at home and literally had to break into her own apartment. 

“You don't have the keys Ilse gave you either?” Ymir exasperatedly asked

as she looked around the front door.

“I didn't plan on kidnapping you from school so no. I was going to come over when you two were home.”

“Well fuck us, huh?” Ymir groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Pieck laughed and Ymir grumbled, handing the shorter the white takeout box of pancakes she had, “Hold this."

It wasn't the first time Ymir had done this to herself, not even the fifth, honestly it happened way too often but Ymir couldn't really bring herself to care. Especially when she knew she could pop open her door’s lock by sliding a card through, which is exactly what she did with her school ID, a small noise of triumph leaving her as the door opened.

“To hell with you and your keys. I've got everything I need right here.” Ymir mumbles to herself, apparently loud enough for her partner to hear, the older girl giggled at her and Ymir went pink.

“You're such a dork.” She commented in passing, setting Ymir’s food on the kitchen table. Ymir snarled lowly and frowned.

“Shut up old hag.”

“I'm barely five years older than you, Ymir.”

“I'm barely five years older than you, Ymir.” Said girl mimicked in a high pitched voice, smirking at Pieck’s glare before yelping as she slapped her against her stomach.

“What is up with midgets and hitting me?”

Pieck shrugged, moving to the living room and plopping down on the couch. The house being like her second home since she visited so much. When she settled on a show that both her and Ymir enjoyed, she slipped off her black flats and laid them on the floor beside the table before curling upon the couch.

Ymir joined her not long after, pancakes in her left hand and a fork in her right. She sat on the floor in front of where Pieck laid, snorting when she saw what was on. “Adventure time? Seriously?”

“Don't act like you don't love this show.”

“I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you Miss twenty-two year old adult.”

“Ymir I'm literally the one who told you about the show.”

Ymir blinked, fork halfway to her mouth as she froze. She had forgotten about that. Damn, she couldn't even tease Pieck dammit. 

“Yeah yeah.. whatever.”

“You're going to have to try harder to get me, Langy.” Pieck grinned and Ymir groaned, throwing her head back. The black haired girl appeared in Ymir’s vision upside down as the freckled girl’s head rested on the couch’s cushions. 

“I told you to stop calling me that, I'm a junior now.” 

“Junior or not you're still going to be the same anime, video game loving dork that tries to act tough. My little Langy.”

“Fuck you.”

“I think that's illegal in this state.”

“I.. hate you so much.”

Pieck cackled as Ymir broodingly ate her pancakes, despite trying to keep up the angry facade, a smile wormed its way onto her face as she continued eating.

“I love pancakes.”

“You may have mentioned that before.” The pale girl’s response was rewarded with Ymir sticking her tongue out before resuming to eat. The two females sat in a comfortable silence as Ymir pretty much inhaled the breakfast item. When she finished, she placed the empty plate on the table in front of her, stretching her arms over her head and sighing in satisfaction.

“So..”

Ymir laid her head against the couch behind her and an upside down Pieck filled her vision. ”So?”

“Are you going to tell me about the blonde you were making heart eyes at? Or do I have to ask Ilse?”

The tall girl suddenly sat up straight, choking on her own tongue as she started to cough. Pieck raised an eyebrow and grinned, moving to prop herself up on an elbow and looking down at Ymir.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"I was there long enough to see you be an awkward gay mess 'Mir." Pieck responded, laughing as Ymir's blush grew red enough to cover her freckles. Her tired eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait a minute was that-"

"Shut up."

"Krista? You finally talked to Krista?!" Pieck shot up, tired eyes suddenly brightening with excitement. Goddamn Ymir and her gay rambles. Even Pieck knew who Krista was, she gulped.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes… not Annie, that was definitely Krista. Holy shit, Ymir when did you work up the courage for that?"

Ymir turned to face her, a post on her blushing face, "I'm not that hopeless."

"I beg to differ."

"Rude." She sighed, placing her arms behind her head and leaning against the couch. "One of her friends is having a birthday party and she wanted to text an order for Ilse's."

"She gave you her number?"

"...Yeah?" Pieck suddenly laughed, Ymir's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"She gave you her number for something she could've called the bakery for?"

"Yeah.. She said she thought it would be easier since we were classmates and all.."

Pieck laughed again, "Poor, sweet innocent, Langy."

"You act as if I'm any of those things."

"You know for someone who doesn't like people you sure do talk a lot."

Ymir grinned and winked, "Only for my dearest Pieck."

"Asshole." 

"Oh I know." The older woman rolled her eyes at the comment and laid back on the couch.

"What I was trying to say was," She yawned slightly, the noise coming out as a quiet squeak which caused Ymir to snort. Pieck slapped her on the top of her head and the freckle girl cried out. "That giving out her number for _that_ type of a reason isn't a run of the mill thing.. There's some type of attraction there."

"She has a boyfriend." Ymir countered quickly and somewhat dejectedly. Pieck glanced over at her.

"So? You're acting like any of that stopped me in highschool."

That warranted another snort from Ymir and the taller girl stood up, dusting off her jeans before picking up the empty plate that was still covered in syrup. She continued to talk as she walked to the kitchen, speaking a bit louder so Pieck could still hear her.

"That's a different story. You're pan and had an open relationship with Porco. Krista is monogamous and straight as fucking Barbie." She was right, Pieck dated Porco back in their highschool years but both had come to terms that they would be better as friends and ended up being roommates for college. She still loved the little nuisance to death though. 

"Did you just assume Barbie's sexuality?" Pieck called out and smiled when she heard Ymir's laughter echo throughout the apartment. Pieck had seen the way Krista was looking at Ymir when the lanky girl left to come say hi to the black haired female. There was nothing hetero about her gaze. She was bisexual, at the least. But before the twenty-two year old could point out that fact, keys jingling in the front door caught her attention. She lifted herself up and looked over the back of the couch into the hallway where she could see the entrance.

"Honey are you home?" She joked, smirking when she saw Ilse's surprised expression upon entering the home. 

"Ymir? What did I tell you about bringing strange people home?" Ilse laughed, moving to hug Pieck when the tired looking girl stood up from the couch, "You could've called at least if you were coming over, the house is a mess." 

"Like mine and Porco's place is any better." 

"Whatever was I thinking?" Ilse laughed and Pieck's heart soared at the sound.

"Oh wait I have something for you!" Pieck suddenly announced, turning around to grab the bag containing the dress in it. Quickly hazel eyes caught gold as she saw Ymir smirking over at her from the hallway door and Pieck glared at the girl. For a girl that was pretty damn useless in her own love life she sure loved poking in Pieck's. 

"I'm going to go play with the rest of the idiots." Ymir said after sparing a glance at the clock, it was already 5 o'clock. The usual time everyone hopped on for whatever game they felt like playing for the day. "Yell if the house is burning down or something." She waved a half assed goodbye and disappeared down the hall, making Pieck and Ilse look at each other before both sighed.

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Annie get the fuck away!" Ymir screeched into her mic. Character on screen throwing down a pallet and stunning the being chasing her. The four were playing Dead by Daylight and when it was Annie's turn to play the killer everyone knew it was going to be a quick match in her favor. Reiner was currently on a hook, Ymir told him to stop making short jokes in the waiting lobby, dumbass always got caught first. 

Bertholdt was somewhere, most likely hiding in a locker, and of course Annie was on Ymir's character's ass. She was surprised she was even still alive.

She flicked her joystick to the left and clicked a button, hurtling over a window seal and running like a bat out of hell. The heartbeat from her character blasting from the tv was the only indicator that let her know that Annie was still. fucking. behind. her. 

"I'm not fucking Mikasa, get off of my ass!" Wrong words, if only Ymir would've realized that before she spoke them because whatever the hell Annie did caused the spirit to be right in front of her when she turned the corner. Her eyes widened as Annie hit her with her katana and Ymir was down for the count. She groaned as Annie carried her and hung her on a hook in the basement of a building. 

"Jesus Christ I was kidding."

"No you weren't." Annie's blunt response came and Ymir grinned slightly as the bottom left corner revealed that Reiner was no longer on the hook and Bertholdt had saved him. Good, they were all still in the game. 

"That was a strong reaction, Annie." Reiner's voice piped up and you could hear the growl emitting from Annie's line.

"Don't even say another word."

"Could you by any chance have a thing for Mikasa?" Ymir thanked the heavens that she wasn't in the struggle phase because she would have for sure died when she started cackling. She could picture Annie rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. And pigs fly. The day I harbor anything but annoyance for that scarf, wearing mute is the day Ymir passes Hanji's class.”

"Why the hell am I brought into this?" Ymir whined and she heard Bertholdt chuckle. Shy bastard, won't say anything but loves to laugh at everyone's expense. 

"Because you brought it up." Annie stated simply, hitting Ymir's character on the hook for extra measure before walking away.

"Rude!"

"Whatever you say." 

A few moments later, when she saw Bertholdt's character creeping down the stairs, she heard Reiner's character cry out and saw that he was one hit away from being floored. 

"Why the hell are you coming after me again?! You haven't hit Bert once! That's unfair!"

"She hates Bertl slightly less than she hates us." Ymir chuckled and hummed a thanks to Bertholdt when he saved her.

"Fuck you Bertholdt. Leave their asses to die."

"No can do, Annes." Ymir grinned and ran up the stairs and away with Bertholdt, Annie sighed. 

“Whatever.” Another scream came from the game and Reiner was down again.

“Goddamn Rei, is your character running in quicksand? How the hell did you get caught so quickly.” Ymir commented.

“Annie summons her inner satan and somehow controls the game.”

“I wish I could hook you in real life.” Annie retorted, throwing a Reiner's character on a hook and using the spirit’s phasing skill to disappear on the map.

“Kinky.” Ymir added after Annie and Reiner choked on his end, Bertholdt made a high pitch noise of confusion and Annie just groaned.

“Ymir I swear to fucking-”

“Fucking Kiyoko from Haikyuu? She’s pretty hot.”

“Is your mind always in the gutter?” Bertholdt sighed from his end of the line, used to the comments. Ymir grinned wolfishly preparing to respond but getting cut off by Annie.

“She has to rely on anime chicks because she can't get the one in real life girl she wants.”

“You know what _LionHeart_? Fuck you.”

“Oh yeah? Turn around.” 

Out of instinct she did what she was told and cursed when the spirit appeared from thin air. The killer didn't trigger the survivors heart beat warnings when it was in phase mode and Annie used that to her advantage, finishing Ymir off with one hit and chasing Bertholdt down, killing the tall male as well. The banner ‘Game Over’ flashed on the screen as all the survivors were killed and Annie's character ran through the victory screen.

“I vote that we make it illegal for Annie to be killer as the games finish to quickly,” Reiner tried his best at a lawyer voice and it had Ymir laughing lowly,

“Don't blame me because you're shit at hiding.” Annie responded, her time sounding bored as the game went black, taking them back to the lobby. While waiting for another game to pop up, Ymir scrolled through her twitter. It was mostly mix of esports teams, baking channels and gay accounts, all of the good stuff you know? She liked a few posts, League of Legend tournaments and red velvet cake tutorials before a notification caught her off guard. 

**Unknown (5:27 PM):** _Hey Ymir! It’s Krista :)_

Ymir just _knew_ she was gaping at her phone like an idiot. She moved her hand up to her headset to mute her microphone before typing out a response.

_Please don't sound like an idiot_

**Ymir (5:29 PM):** _Well hello there_

That wasn't too bad right? That was normal. This was normal. Fuck who was she kidding this wasn't normal-- holy shit Krista was actually texting her. 

**Krista Lenz (5:29 PM):** _Sorry for texting so late! I had to help Armin tutor Connie and Sasha, I hope I didn't interrupt anything?_

Ymir faintly caught sight of the beginning of a loading screen on her television. Quickly leaving the lobby, she scrolled over Annie’s username and requested to watch her gameplay.

“Where the hell did freckles go?” Reiner's voice barely registered in her ears, “Ymir?”

“She just sent a request to watch my screen.” Annie yawns before an ‘accepted’ screen shows on Ymir’s tv, and she's watching the game play out in front of her from Annie’s character's view. “Knowing her she probably went to go stuff her face with whatever Ilse brought home.”

Reiner’s laughter boomed. “Can't blame her. Ilse's bakery is really good.”

“It is.” Bertholdt agreed and Annie hummed. Ymir laughed to herself. 

**Ymir (5:30 PM):** _Nah you didn't. Just messing around with the gang_

 **Krista Lenz (5:31 PM):** _Oh! Are you with Rei and them?_

And Ymir paused, did she really want to tell her that her whole gang had the mentality and hobbies of a middle schooler? A pretty awesome middle schooler because fuck highschool standards but still. 

**Ymir (5:31 PM):** _In spirit lmao, were on a FaceTime call right now_

A little white lie never hurt anyone.

 **Krista Lenz (5:33PM):** _Oooh tell them I said hi! :D_

The freckled girl blinked before laughing 

**Ymir (5:34 PM):** _Your wish is my command Miss Lenz_

 **Krista Lenz (5:34 PM)** _You make me sound like I’m a middle age woman lol_

 **Ymir (5:35 PM)** _As far as I know you could be, I don't know your secrets_

A mixture of crying and laughing emojis was Krista’s response. The typing bubble on Krista’s end appears before disappearing multiple times. Finally a message came in.

 **Krista Lenz (5:40 PM):** _I can see the headlines now. “Secret solder woman uses teenage disguise to relive her youth”._

 **Ymir (5:41PM):** _Whoever would choose to come back to highschool after being done with it is batshit crazy_

Okay.. Ymir could do this. It was way easier to talk to Krista without her big, baby blue eyes staring at her. Her bright, golden hair.. Fuck she was thinking about it now. She growled lowly and facepalmed herself. 

_Get it together Ymir_

**Krista Lenz (5:41 PM):** _Ha, you're not wrong there. I'm pretty sure I could go without stepping into Mr.Ackermans class another day and live peacefully. He's terrifying._

 **Ymir (5:42PM):** _Isn't there a song about being 5'2 with an attitude. He embodies the hell out of that song_

 **Krista Lenz (5:43PM):** _Don't let him hear you say that_

 **Ymir (5:44PM):** _I may be dumb but not that dumb, that's a death wish_

God it was hard typing properly for once. Ymir hated it, she turned off her auto caps for a reason. 

**Krista Lenz (5:46PM)** _Ymir! :( You are not dumb._

 **Krista Lenz (5:46PM):** _Oh shoot. I almost forgot the sweets!_

Ymir chuckled, typing out her response.

 **Ymir (5:47PM):** _I was wondering when you would get to that_

 **Krista Lenz (5:48PM):** _I'm not taking up too much time am I? If I am I'm sorry ! >.<. But I think a lemon cake, and 2 dozen of a mix of red velvet and chocolate cupcakes would be enough for the party. Do you think Ilse would be able to do it by Saturday? _

Alone? No, she wouldn't be able to. Petra would be off on Friday and that was their main cupcake baker to help Ilse. But, if it's to help Krista out, Ymir supposed she could help Ilse with the order.

Like she wouldn't have done that from the beginning. Ymir likes decorating the cake.

 **Ymir (5:50PM):** _Yeah that's an easy order. I'll tell her about it then she'll probably tell me to text Armin for prices and shit_

 **Krista Lenz (5:51 PM):** _Actually I'm paying for it! It's one of my gifts to him this year so I can handle that_

 **Ymir (5:52PM):** _Alright.. Guess I'm texting you later then?_

 **_Krista Lenz: (5:54PM):_ ** _Yep ;)_

Ymir blushed slightly at the use of the symbol on the situation before she shook her head. Krista was friendly, too friendly, to everyone and it sucked because even the little bit of attention; it may have been pity but who knows; that Ymir got from Krista turned her heart into a racing, disastrous mess.

Putting her phone down and zoning back into the game in front of her. She caught that only Annie was left alive, Reiner, Her and Bertholdt had gone into a public match to make up for the lost of Ymir and they were the survivors. Reiner was on the hook pretty much dead and Bertholdt was gone.

"Hey guys?" Ymir unmuted her mic, Bertholdt made a hum of acknowledgment, Reiner let out a frustrated cry when he died but responded quickly.

"Yeah what's up?" Reiner's voice spoke, Annie was the only one that hadn't responded. But Ymir could tell by the way Annie's character was moving slightly slower around the screen that she had her attention.

"I think I'm in love."


	5. Bleach and Homework Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter length chapter! Been a bit busy with school and finals coming up so it shortened the amount of time I had! I hope you all still enjoy!

“I know I’m probably looking into this way too much, but I’m me. Fuck, and Krista is Krista, can you blame me?” Ymir spoke, her phone propped against a large workbook. History to be exact. On her screen, a bored looking blonde scribbled away in her notebook, completing whatever homework they had been given that day. Thursday was normal to say the least, almost anyways. Krista had stopped to talk to Ymir a bit during their shared art period that day before retreating to the front of the class with Mikasa and Sasha. That was what warranted her current FaceTime with her usually monotoned best friend. 

“You are looking too much into this.” Annie stated simply, Ymir glared at her phone and Annie glared right back.

“Gee, thanks.” Annie shrugged and wrote a few more sentences on her paper before she spoke again.

“Krista is nice. We all know this, Ilse is making something for her friend's birthday right?” The blonde asked. The freckle girl had spoken to Ilse almost immediately after getting off her games the day before, she still needed to give Krista the price though...

“Yeah.”

“So, there you go.”

“That answers nothing.” Annie rolled her eyes and closed her notebook, staring at Ymir through the screen again. Any other person would have thought that Annie didn't give a shit, but under that bored looking expression, Ymir knew the half-german was giving her genuine, thought out advice. She always did. 

“Anytime anyone other than Reiner, Bertholdt, or myself give you attention, you think it’s out of pity or some dumb shit.”

“But-” Ymir shut up when Annie leveled her with ‘ _Let me finish talking dammit’_ in her eyes. The freckled girl sighed, propping up her face with her palm, resting her elbow on her desk.

“You shy away from literally everyone.”

“Literally, fuck you.”

“The sweets,” Annie continued, completely unfazed by Ymir’s comment. “Gave her a chance to talk to you without you tripping over your own feet trying to get away.”

“Flattering.”

“I'm not here to give you a pep talk, you asked for advice and I'm giving it to you. For some reason, beyond my knowledge, people seem to like you.”

“I literally hate you.” 

Annie waved her hand dismissively, Ymir could see the blonde’s eyes scan her own room before the phone was suddenly picked up and moving. Annie disappeared from the frame and Ymir quirked a brow. “Annes?” 

The response didn't come for a few moments , instead Ymir heard the click of a door locking and the sound of shuffling as Annie propped her phone back up. When the freckled girl could actually see the other screen clearly, she recognized the shorter’s bathroom.

“Dad’s home with his girlfriend. I’d rather not be social.” Annie mumbled her explanation, her usually hidden accent starting to surface due to her frustration. She turned around and started the shower in her bathroom to cover up the noises of her and Ymir’s conversation and even let out a quiet curse in German when water splashed onto her. Gold eyes met tiny blue ones as Annie finally showed her face on camera again and a sigh came from her.

“You're not a bad person, Ymir. A little weird? Yeah, but who the fuck isn't, fuck high school standards because they don't equate for shit in real life. Being normal is boring anyway.” Ymir chuckled at that and Annie’s lips twitched into a quick half smile, “If Krista has suddenly started to notice your presence, well, go for it. We know damn well you need a push or nothing will ever happen.” 

Ymir flipped her iPhone and Annie off. The smaller let out a rare, quiet laugh and Ymir grinned. Her heart swelled with warmth at the sound of her friend being genuinely happy, she cared for Annie just as much as she did for Ilse. Not that she would ever tell the little shit that. 

“I just- what if I weird her out or something?” Ymir exhaled a breath, running a hand through her hair which was currently let down from its low ponytail, “Even being just friends with her would be amazing Anne's.”

“It's a risk you have to take. You won't become friends with her if you freeze up every time she comes near.”

“You're right.”

“It's rare when I'm not,” 

The freckled girl spared a glare at her phone before her eyes fixated on the warm mahogany brown of the desk her arm rested on. Ymir had spoken to Historia maybe thirty minutes yesterday and about ten minutes earlier, yet those moments would not leave her head and even thinking about it made her cheeks warm. She needed to do something about this, hell, she needed some type of closure. 

Ymir groaned out, leaning backward in her chair to grab a pillow of her bed before yelling into it. The muffled scream caught the attention of Annie who looked at the taller girl confused. 

“The fuck?” Annie’s voice stuttered through Ymir’s phone. The device would do that every now and again after Ymir had accidentally dropped it in the sink while rushing to not be late to school. The lanky girl let the pillow slide from her face and onto her lap, staring at the ceiling. 

“Annie I'm so fucking gay.”

“Tell me something I don't know.”

“It shouldn't even be legal to be this gay, it isn't fair. It shouldn't be legal to be as perfect as Krista Lenz.” Annie snorted and Ymir looked back at her phone.

“Can you come with me to her friend's party on Saturday?”

“Armin’s?” She nodded, “Reiner and Bertholdt will be there too?” Another nod and the blonde let out a breath. “The shit I do so my friend can talk to a pretty girl, fine, whatever, I'll go.”

Ymir grinned, fist pumping the air before blinking at pointing a finger at Annie through her phone. “See! You admit Krista is beautiful!”

“I'm not blind Ymir, plus, she's shorter than me so that adds to the attraction I guess.”

“She's the only person shorter than you at our school, makes sense.”

“Screw you. She's not even my type, she's cute but too nice. She probably doesn't have a mean bone in her body.”

“She checks Eren like everyday.”

“That's her boyfriend, plus he's all talk. I'm pretty sure even Bertholdt could scold him.” Ymir cackled and Annie tsk’d.

“I would pay to see that.” Ymir droned on, leading the conversation in a different direction with a slightly lighter mindset. She would talk to Krista at this party, she wouldn't look like a loser at this party…

At the back of her mind however, Ymir thought that this party was going to be a bad fucking idea. 

* * *

"Do you think we should make one really big one tier cake, or make it a bit smaller but two tiers." Ilse questioned from her spot on the couch, making the freckle look back at her from the floor. " Ymir we have couches you know."

"That we do, but they're so far away." Ymir faked a groan as she reached a hand towards one before laughing, her sister rolled her eyes at her. "Uhh," She turned her attention back towards the show they were watching. "Make it two tiered, that way we can have the option for two different cakes. Someone may prefer a lemon or red velvet cake rather than it in a cupcake version."

"That's a smart idea."

Ymir hummed in acknowledgement, "You're going to make it with cream cheese frosting right?" Ilse nodded 

"Yeah."

"So it can go on both flavors. You won't have to make two separate icings, seems like a win-win for me." Ymir stated, crossing her arms and laying against the coffee table behind her. Ilse grinned, writing down the idea in her notebook before looking over at Ymir.

"You sure you don't wanna work with me?"

"Ilse. I love you, and I like to bake. But school is the only schedule I ever want to have in my life right now. That and my games." 

Ilse chuckled, eyes going back to the television. She shut her book and tossed it on the table in front of her before focusing on the show. "It was worth a shot." 

"I'll still help you out with it, don't worry." The younger gave a lazy wave, yawning as she did so. 

"Only because you want to impress Krista." Ilse grinned, singing the words and watching her little sister freeze up at the comment before jumping off the couch and sprinting as Ymir suddenly lunged at her. Ilse laughed and ducked under the taller girl's arms.

"Stop moving," Ymir growled out face red as she tried to grab at Ilse again. "Ilse you goddamn- shit!" The freckled girl paused her threat as her foot caught the corner of the couch, making her tumble onto the floor and slamming against the wood. Ilse stopped suddenly and crouched beside her, concern evident on her face and all traces of teasing gone.

"Ymir, are you okay?"

"I really hate that couch.." Ymir groaned, turning onto her back and looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes locked on Ilse's and she slowly blinked.

"Sis?"

"Yes, Ymir?"

"Since when did you have a twin?" 

Ilse sighed and let out a little chuckle, helping Ymir sit up before leaving to the kitchen. "I'll get you an ice pack." 

"Thank you…" Ymir gritted out through her teeth, eyes shut closed as she massaged her temples. "That fucking hurt stupid goddamn ugly ass couch.." She mumbled swear words to herself, glaring at said object of hatred with a look that could kill. The brunette even took to throwing her water bottle at it in anger before panicking as the impact caused her phone to fly up and off the couch. She quickly scrambled to it and caught it before the floor could shatter it any more.

"Please don't be broken please don't be broke- Oh thank Arceus." Ymir breathed out, cradling the device to her chest before thanking Ilse as the girl reappeared and handed her ice for her head. She could _not_ afford to break her phone anymore then it already was. The shit barely wanted to work anyways.

As the freckle girl held her given ice pack to the side of her forehead, sighing in relief when the cold came in contact with the bruising area, she powered on her device and looked with surprise at the messages that showed. She didn't hear anything go off, was it on mute by accident?

 **Gay Thing #1 (6:02PM):** _hey freckles wanna beat sum titan asses_

 **Gay Thing #2 (6:35PM):** _Ymir are you alright? Reiner said he texted you earlier but you never responded, I just wanted to check in! It's not like you to ignore game invites_

Ah yes, there were two different types of people. Ymir chuckled to herself, Reiner probably didn't text to check on Ymir himself because he knew the freckle girl would bash him for 'Actually caring about lil' ole Ymir'.

 **Ymir (6:37PM):** _im fine, just got caught up with a show with Ilse. Sorry Bert_

 **Gay Thing #2 (6:38PM):** _I thought so, didn't hurt to ask though! Rei and I are online rn and probably will be for a while so hop on whenever, our games open._

 **Ymir (6:39PM):** _for sure_

 **Krista Lenz (6:39PM):** _Hey Ymir! You have Mr.Ackerman right?_

Ymir read the sudden message and her previous red tinted face returned, although a shade lighter. Why was Krista asking her that? They literally just talked about how much Ymir hated that class yesterday, so of course she had it. She frowned, putting her ice pack down and typing with both hands. 

**Ymir (6:40PM):** _Yeah, fourth period, how come?_

Was that how you spelt fourth? Why did that look so weird to Ymir, please for the love of everything holy let that be how-

 **Krista Lenz (6:40PM):** _Oh thank god, do you have the worksheet from today?? I need to copy it. My older sister spilt bleach all over mine_

 **Ymir (6:41PM):** _...Bleach_

 **Krista Lenz (6:42PM):** _Please don’t ask, at this point I’m not even sure if I know the answer_

Ymir chuckled a bit to herself at the words that popped up on her screen. Bleach huh? What the fuck was going on at Krista’s place. When the freckled girl made a move to respond, a confused noise left her when she was mid-way through typing, why was Krista asking _her?_ Ymir was more than sure Armin always grabbed like ten extra worksheets for fun or whatever the hell his excuse was.  
  


 **Ymir (6:43PM):** _I do, by why didn’t you ask Armin? Doesn’t he usually grab a shit ton of extras_

 **Krista Lenz (6:43PM):** _He does, but he’s out with our Uncle right now so I can’t get them from him_

 **Ymir (6:45PM)** : _Uncle?_

 **Krista Lenz (6:46PM):** _Yeah, through marriage from my step-moms side. We’re cousins !_

Well shit, Ymir learned something everyday

 **Ymir (6:46PM):** _Oh thats cool_

 **Krista Lenz (6:47PM):** _Yep! So whaddya say Ymir? Can you do me a huge favor and let me make a copy?_ _  
_  
Ymir gulped, that meant she had to go see Krista, like physically, she wouldn’t be able to hide behind the safety of her phone screen. She sighed and sent a response.

 **Ymir (6:48PM):** _Sure, where at?_ _  
_  
 **Krista Lenz (6:49PM):** _Can you meet me at Sina Library?_

Ymir held down the message on her screen until she was able to reply with a thumbs up reaction before powering the device off and standing up. Ilse came back at this exact moment with a cocked eyebrow, “You alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve got to meet Reiner.” She lied, “He forgot his homework and needs to copy mine.”  
  
“Alright, be careful.”  
  
Ymir walked into the hallway, pausing to glance back at sister with a grin.  
  
“I always am.”  
  
“You just fell because of a couch and your head’s bruised.”  
  
“Oi! Fuck off!”


	6. I walked in a Library and what did a I see? A tall, hot, girl looking back at me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi hi hi! Thank you all for waiting omg, finals were being a pain in the ass I barely had anytime to write but I after a few weeks I was able to get this chapter out! I hope you enjoy!

"You're lucky I was able to find someone.." Krista mumbled, picking up her soggy homework between her index finger and thumb before throwing it away. The dirty blonde quickly washed her hands of the leftover chemicals before turning around to the person behind her with a pout.

'Hey, I told you I was cleaning the table. It's not my fault you were too busy talking with Eren and Armin." The black haired girl giggled, her violet eyes locking with Krista's blue ones. "Listen to me next time lil' sis."

"You could have tapped me, anything! What if when you poured the bleach it ended up spilling over on me and not just my sheet. My clothes would have been ruined."

"You act like mom and dad won't buy you more His'"

"I told you not to call me that." Frieda rolled her eyes but responded.

"Sorry Krista, but you know. Historia is your name."

Krista crossed her arms, eyes darkening a bit. "And? Krista is my middle name. They're both my name's, I prefer one over the other."

Frieda held her hands up in a surrendering motion which seemed to pacify the younger female as she had uncrowded her arms. The movement caused Frieda to put her own hands down and start laughing, "Krista you are a strange person indeed."

"Yeah well," She paused, walking into the living room. Her feet passed over the cool marble floors as she reached over the back of the reclining, white sofa in order to grab the black jacket resting on it. "Being normal is boring." She ended her sentence, putting her jacket on and buttoning it up, the blonde could still hear her sister's laughter before her melodic voice interrupted the semi-quiet air.

"You're right about that." 

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help.." The voice came through the phone and Krista let out a giant giggle and the other boy's distress.

"It's fine Armin, I can take care of myself you know. Ymir's letting me copy hers."

"I know I know I just feel bad.. I'm glad you were able to find someone though, going into Mr.Ackerman's class without the paper done would have been horrible." Krista shivered at the thought and hummed in an agreement before the telltale sign of Sina's library appeared in front of her.

"I gotta go 'min. I just got to the library, I'll call you soon okay? Love you."

"Love you too Krista, talk to you soon." 

Ending the call with a fake kiss to her cousin, Krista pocketed the device and walked into the busy, as usual, space. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to see if Ymir was already somewhere inside.

 _I did get here kind of fast though…_ Krista thought as she failed to see the taller, tanned girl. She couldn't call her, that would be rude to do inside of a quiet library but she could text her, deciding on the latter, the blonde had back into dig her device out of her pocket once more before a hushed voice made her freeze. 

"Hey.. " Whirling around, Krista gave a smile at the gamer girl, hands laced behind her back as she responded in a quiet, happy voice.

"Hi, Ymir! Thanks again for this." She spoke honestly, watching as the girl who towered over her gave a small smile in return before frowning as she noticed a purple mark forming om the right side of Ymir's head. The freckled girl blinked in confusion at the blondes look before flinching backwards as Krista stepped closer.

"S-Sorry!" The blonde instantly apologized, "It's just... Your head, are you okay?" And Ymir blushed, in all honestly the gamer had forgotten about the incident, her pain gone as nervousness from meeting Krista replaced it instead.

"I'm fine!" Ymir let out a light laugh, "I kinda tripped and hit my head at home... Just me being clumsy." She embarrassingly admitted before pretty much tossing her book bag on a nearby table, cringing at the thump it made before sighing in relief as nobody really seemed to pay it any attention. Krista giggled.

"Oh whatever," The freckled girl mumbled, opening the bag and looking through it. "I didn't expect it to be that loud."

"It sounds like you have a small child in there, Ymir."

Ymir froze and looked back, a glint in her eyes as she responded. "So what if I did? If they're in here they probably deserve it "

Krista laughed again, covering her mouth so the sounds would stay quiet. Reiner told her about the younger girl's sense of humor, wild, unfiltered, never really knowing what would come out of her mouth next, it was intriguing to the blonde honestly.

"Did I just ask a kidnapper to help me get a copy of the homework."

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I'd rather not find out."

Ymir laughed at the response and handed the white sheet of paper to Krista, pulling her hand back and rubbing her neck once the other girl took it with a hum. 

"Yeah, honestly neither would I." The freckle girl spoke, sitting down and watching as Krista worked with the library's printer "Oh yeah, Ilse gave me the prices."

"Oh yeah? How much?" Krista responded absentmindedly, inserting a few coins to pay for the copy.

"85 bucks. Not that much honestly, she said she gave you the 'Ymir's friend' discount.. whatever the hell that means." Ymir mumbled out the last part and Krista glanced back at her, noting the pout and scowl edged on her face, it was cute. 

"Friend huh?"

"I tried to tell her we weren't really friends like that.." Ymir suddenly spoke up, backtracking, "We literally just talked at Nanaba's party last week and-"

"What's wrong? Would you not like to be my friend, Ymir?" Krista asked innocently, sitting across from the table Ymir was at once the papers were finished, handing the other girl her original paper and keeping the copy for herself. The blonde tilted her head, blue eyes locked on Ymir.

The brunette stuttered, cheeks darkening slightly before she shook her head. "That's not what I meant! I just meant uh.. I really don't even know, I would like to be friends with you though, honest." Ymir rambled and soon she noticed, facepalming herself before speaking again. "I promise I'm not usually this lame."

Krista laughed and sat back in her chair, the shorter girl crossing her legs and moving to put her paper into her purse, folding it up.

"I don't think you're lame."

Ymir snorted, "My sister literally gave you a friend's discount because she was happy I'm socializing."

"You choose your friends. Not everyone is a good person to associate yourself with you know." 

"Don't I know it.. I hate people." Ymir stated before her eyes widened, notching what she said. "Some people! I hate some people, I definitely don't hate you, I- fuck I should really stop talking shouldn't I." The blonde giggled.

"You're interesting, Ymir."

"Yeah that's one word to describe me.."

"You're coming to the party right? Did Annie say yes?" The change of topic made Ymir blink but she nodded.

"Had to bribe her with another set of donuts," The girl lied, she couldn't tell Krista the truth. "But yeah she agreed, so I'm coming."

Krista grinned at that, eyes lighting up. "Great!"

"Great?"

"Our group meant what we said when we wanted to get to know you guys, so maybe you could give us a chance this time." Krista teased, reaching over the table to poke at Ymir's shoulder. Jesus the girl was tall. 

"Hey! I didn't know, Reiner never told us the bastard. He would always just say party, knowing I hate parties. Hangouts or small ones are different but you saw that one at Nanaba's.. I would not go there if I had a choice, too many people."

"Yeah it's not everyone's thing.. Usually Eren, the group and I just hang out together in one of the rooms until we want something from the kitchen, the music's nice though." 

If Krista missed the change of Ymir's attitude at Eren's name , she didn't say anything. She just continued to play around with the cold wooden table in front of her, sketching patterns with her fingers.

"Yeah I don't really care for it. Annie's worst then me, I went on a delivery with her once to a huge party by Rose highschool and she made me park a block away and carry the deserts from there so she could stay in the car." Ymir sighed running a hand through her hair, "Whatever Reiner and Bert told you about her, don't believe it, she's Satan's child in disguise." 

"That's not very nice."

"It's true!" Ymir concluded, starting to laugh when Krista herself did. "Listen, back when we were 12…"

* * *

“Annie, can you come out here for a moment? I want to talk to you.”  
  
Talking, ha, that never went well. WIth a silent groan Annie rolled to a sitting position on her bed, before the small teenager stood up and made her way towards her dad’s voice. Her silent appearance made known when she rounded the sofa across from her father and sat down.

“Why didn’t you come out and speak to Katherine yesterday?”  
  
“I had too much homework, I wouldn’t have been able to.” She lied, not missing the way her father’s hand formed into a fist on his lap.

“I believe you could have spared a moment, Yes Annie? She was really disappointed.”  
  
Annie let out a snort at that, blue eyes hardening. “Yeah right..”

“Annie you need to try and get along with her she’s going to be your mother soon-”  
  
“She will never be my mother.”  
  
“Anni-”  
  
“Ever since we lost Mom to that disease…It’s like you’ve been rushing to find someone to fill her shoes. It’s only been two years father, how in the hell did you manage to propose to someone else?”  
  
“There’s alot of things a young kid like you wouldn’t understand, and if you would just give me the chance to explain-”  
  
Annie stood up abruptly, rare emotions bubbling to the surface. “That I wouldn’t understand? I think I understand pretty fucking well that you’re acting like my mother never existed-!” Through the fury that engulfed her, she didn’t realize when her father stood and crossed the room between thm before a stinging sensation on her cheek filled her senses and her head was forced to the side. Usually icey blue eyes looked up at the taller male when unshed tears. 

“I am your father, do you understand me? You do not use that tone of voice, or language with me.” Annie let the hand that was cradling her reddened cheek fall to her side before responding.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Go to your room.” The blonde followed the command, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it before taking the pillow situated on her bed and hurling it towards the wall in frustration. Vision blurred with tears she refused to let out and blood pounding in her ears,the seventeen year old grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts list , pressing on what she hoped was the right number. She had 3 chances after all.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end answered and Annie felt a sense of relief wash over her, she had gotten a right one.  
  
“Reiner, can you pick me up?” A pause.  
  
“Are you okay?” And Annie could feel the emotions she was trying so hard to keep below the surface welling up, she let out a shaky exhale and repeated the question, even adding a small ‘please’ to the end, alarming the other male.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I will of course. Window?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Alright I’ll be there in 10 minutes Annes, hang on alright? I’ll invite Ymir and Bert over too for tonight, we can have a game-a-thon.” He joked and Annie allowed herself to give a quiet chuckle before hanging up. It was always like this, her father and her getting into arguments about her mother, and the woman her father planned to marry. They would always start out calm until Annie would lose her temper, until red filled her vision and sorrow soon after. When Reiner, Bertholdt, or Ymir always ended up coming over and taking Annie to their house for the night, it was always a repeat of the same damn scenario.  
  
You couldn’t blame the girl though, no one could, she missed her mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have to give someone family issues? No? Did I want to? Yes. XD


End file.
